1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an open and close mechanism for a recording medium insertion path, capable to put a recording medium in and out a mechanical body of a record playback device such as a CD player or a CD changer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a car, there are installed various kind of car audio devices, record playback devices, such as a Compact Disk (CD is a short form used after this) player or a CD changer. The CD changer, mentioned above, stores a plurality of CDs as recording medium and plays back recorded information on a selected CD by a car driver's request. And the playback information on the CD is outputted as a sound with a speaker of the car audio device.
The CD player or the CD changer is provided with a recording medium insertion path, capable to put a plurality of CDs in and out. The recording medium path has a door capable to open and close for preventing dust coming into the CD changer inside.
Some of the CD players or the CD changers have an open and close mechanism which inserts the CD into a mechanical body while the open and close door is opened by a car driver pushing with the CD. Some of the CD players or the CD changers have an open and close mechanism 101 (shown in FIG. 10-13) to open the recording medium insertion path for allowing inserting the CD only when a car driver operates a switch.
The open and close mechanism 101 of the CD players or the CD changers, which opens the recording medium insertion path 119 (shown in FIGS. 12 and 13) only when the switch is operated, is provided with a door 113 capable to open and close the recording medium insertion path 119, a gear 115 and a driving member 107 mounted in the mechanical body, as shown in FIG. 10-13.
The door 113 is formed into band shape and is bore capably to rotate about a center of an end portion 113a of a direction of width. The door rotates about the center of the end portion 113a so as to open and close the recording medium insertion path 119. The door 113 is integrally formed with a gear 121 on the end portion 113a, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11.
The gear 115 is provided capably to rotate. The gear 115 meshes with the gear 121. The door 113 and the gear 115 are energized to a direction of closing the recording medium insertion path 119. The door 113 and the gear 115 close the recording medium insertion path 119 when a driving member 107 does not abut on the door, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 12.
The driving member 107 is provided in the mechanical body capably to slide for projecting from the mechanical body and receiving into the mechanical body inside. The driving member 107 abuts on the gear 115 when projecting from the mechanical body and rotates the gear 115 to a direction for opening the door 113 of the recording medium insertion path 119, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 13.
In the open and close mechanism 101 by prior art, according to above-mentioned structure, the driving member 107 moves to project from the mechanical body by operating the switch and rotates the gear 115 so that the door 113 opens the recording medium insertion path 119. After that, a car driver can put out the CD 103 received in the mechanical body or put the CD 103 into the mechanical body.
Objects to be Solved
In the above-mentioned open and close mechanism 101 by prior art, the door 113 is energized only to a direction for closing the recording medium insertion path 119. Therefore, a richly experienced car driver in a CD changer to insert a CD 103 by pushing and opening the door 113 may insert the CD 103 into the mechanical body by forcing the door 113 open with the CD 103. Inserting a CD 103 into the mechanical body by forcing the door 113 open, the CD 103 may be inserted into the mechanical body in a disabled condition to receive a CD 103.
Thus, in the open and close mechanism 101 by prior art, it is feared that the recording medium insertion path 119 is forced open by a car driver and a recording medium such as a CD 103 may be inserted by mistake, except in conditions of receiving and ejecting a CD 103.
Therefore, objects of the invention are to provide an open and close mechanism for a recording medium insertion path which prevent to insert a recording medium into a mechanical body by mistake, except in conditions of a record playback device receiving and ejecting a recording medium.